Opposite's Attract
by TotallyinLOVE53
Summary: Shane in college? Claire and Eve sister's? Shane and Claire meet and start to fall in love, but life changing events happen that could rip them apart. K  to T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my ideas for Morganville Vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does. I only own the ideas put into the story.**

**Please, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"When are you coming home? I miss you sooo much! You've been gone for so long."

"I miss you too, Lyss. I promise that I will come and visit soon. So what's been going on?" Shane grabbed his textbooks and anything else he needed for his class while his sister talked on and on about what he's missing while he was away at college.

"Mom got her hair cut at a new place her friend told her about. It was supposed to be great, but they chopped like all her hair off. It looks horrible. And now she has to go and get her hair cut _again_." Alyssa told him.

"How are Mom and Dad?" Shane was finishing up his freshman year of college. He was going to school to become a video game designer. He thought that since he loved video games so much, he might as well make some.

He dressed as he normally did. Jeans, black shirt, and tennis shoes. His hair was messy, as usual, and hung down in front of his brown eyes.

"They're great. Dad got that big promotion he was hoping for, so he gets to travel a lot. And Mom has a business trip coming up soon."

"That's great! Tell them I said hi. OK, Lyssa? I have to go to class now. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Shane grabbed all his stuff and walked out of his dorm room.

"Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." When Alyssa hung up, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Shane started to walk up the steps to his graphic design class, he instantly regretted it. Standing at the top of the stairs, was none other than Monica Morrell and her acolytes, Gina and Jennifer.

The first week of school, at Texas Prairie University, was insane. Parties every night, basically trying to ignore the fact that school had started. Shane,_ being the party animal he is_, went to a few of them, and at last one, he met, dun dun dun dah, Monica Morrell. She had gotten him to down cups of the spiked punch to get him to take her back to his room.

And it worked.

Now he's stuck at TPU with a girl that can't understand, that what he did, was a mistake. She obviously thinks that he's into her, but he's _not._

"Hey Shaney. I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight." She batted her heavily mascaraed eyelashes and started to walk down the stairs towards Shane. He, being a gentleman, looked away as she descended the steps because her mini, mini skirt rode up even more so than it was already. She faltered, slightly, in her Roger Vivier Tejus Origami sandals, when she saw him look away, but continued on.

"So pick me up at 8:00." She thrust her, barely covered chest in his face as she kissed his cheek.

"No, Monica. I will not pick you up at eight. I will not go out with you." He ran up the stairs before she had the chance to say anything else to him, but when he got to the top, Gina and Jennifer stopped him. He normally is really nice to girls, but Monica is one exception. She bugs every fiber of his being.

"But as I remember it," Monica said as she walked back up the stairs. "You did go out with me, and you _loved it_ and _everything_ about me."

"All a **BIG** mistake. And I'll _never_go back to Bitch-ville ever again." Then he pushed past the mini Monica's and walked into the art department.

He almost forgot all about his encounter when he stepped into his class. He dropped his bag by his chair then waited to find out what they were doing that day.

####LineBreakLineBreak####-Flying Purple Monkeys Catching the Rainbow Unicorns-####LineBreakLineBreak####

It turned out that he needed a new sketch book for class, but he was to busy with classes and work to get it that day. He decided to go on Saturday, when he didn't have any classes.

During a break in his classes, he went to grab a cup of coffee at _Common Grounds_ and catch up on studying.

"One black coffee please." He handed the money to an older man dressed in hippies clothes. Everything from a tie-dye shirt to flip flops. He took the cup and sat down.

Not twenty minutes later, a Goth girl and an "angelic" looking guy walked into the coffee shop, holding hands. When they had their coffee's in hand, they couldn't find any place to sit except for the table Shane was at.

"Can we sit here? There's nowhere else. Please?" She was _extremely_ perky for being Goth.

"Sure, why not." He nodded to the chairs and moved some of his stuff to the floor.

"What's your name? My name's Eve. Ironic huh? I know. And this is Michael. Are you in college? Of course you are. I've never seen you in school. Me and Michael are Seniors. So is Claire, but you wouldn't know from looking at her."

"Wow." Was all Shane said. "I've never met anyone who could talk as much as Alyssa. And my name's Shane."

"You're girlfriend?" Michael asked, finally saying something.

"_No way_. She's my sister." He laughed when Michael's mouth formed an "o" shape.

Eve perked up even more and asked, "How old is she?"

"She's sixteen."

"OMG! So is Claire. She's my little sister. Shane thought Eve said she was a Senior. "But she's really smart," Eve continued. "She skipped some grades. Oh Michael, she asked us to bring her a mocha. I'll be right back." And without another word, skipped off to get Claire's drink.

"So if you're in school, why aren't you there now?"

"We have a free class period."

"And Claire?" Shane was wondering about her. She was the complete opposite of him and he wanted to talk to her.

"She did have a free period, but she changed that. She's obsessed with school."

"So is Eve your girlfriend? Because it seems like it." When Shane asked this, Michael's face light up with a smile.

"Yeah, we've been together for about a year and friends even before Claire was born." That's when Eve came back.

"We have to go back now. If I'm late again, Claire will chew me out. And even though she's small, she can be _really_ mean. It was nice to meet you. Bye."

"Bye, Shane." Michael said.

"Bye guys. See you later." He said, then they left, holding hands.

Shane had never met Claire but he wanted to. More than he's ever wanted to meet someone before. And it kind of scared him.

####LineBreakLineBreak####-I'm Just a Little Bit Caught in the Middle-####LineBreakLineBreak####

An alarm on Shane's phone brought him out of studying, telling him it was time for his next class. So he started to pack his stuff and when he stood, Monica busted into the packed coffee shop.

She slowly dragged her eyes around the tables and stopped when she saw Shane. A "sexy" grin appeared on her face and she made her way to him all while he cursed silently to himself.

"Hey Shaney. What are you doing?" She trailed a finger down his chest as she said this.

"Leaving. And I know you try to come off as sexy and alluring but your just slutty and needy." He leaned closer to her when he said the last part. "And your just no good in bed." He stood back up straight and left.

Monica's mouth had dropped open and she starred at the wall. Gina and Jennifer had to help her into a chair before she finally snapped out of it. Since Shane hadn't lowered his voice during his last comment, the whole shop heard and now was hysterical.

"Shut up!" She screamed, which caused even more laughter. "Ahhg!" Monica stomped her feet all the way back to her dorm.

"Please tell me someone recorded that." Some random person said in Common Grounds.

"I got it _all_." Someone else said and everyone cheered.

**And that's the first chapter.**

**Please review. I worked hard on it and I really want your thoughts. Good or bad.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does. And if I forget to say this in any of the other chapters, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 2

There was a crash, followed by a putrid smell to alert Claire to Eve's presence. Eve was clad in her usual "costume". Dyed black hair, up in ponytails, powder white face, black lipstick, heavy eyeliner, and deep purple eye shadow, and a flowing black dress. The dress had a corset bodice and black flowing skirt, with hints of purple that ended just below her knees. And her Doc Martens to tie the outfit together.

Claire, however, was dressed more inconspeously. Loose fitting jeans, a plain tee shirt, punk rose converse, no make-up, and her natural brown hair.

She looked up from her science experiment, she was working on, to see a beaker of acid laying on the ground, broken.

"Eve! Look what you did!" Eve had walked into the classroom, after school, to find Claire. She had thrown her bag onto the table, but it slid and hit the beaker.

"Oh my God! I didn't mean to!" Her face was even more paler, although it was hard to tell with all the make-up on.

"Go get a janitor," When Eve hesitated, Claire yelled, "Now!" Eve ran out of the room, while Claire backed away from the spill.

Claire and Eve are really close. Even more so because their sisters and the best of friends. They're both Seniors, except that Claire is only sixteen and Eve is eighteen, Claire was always exceptionally smart so she was bumped up to the Senior class. When she grew up, she wanted to be a scientist and find cures for deadly diseases, but it might not happen, since she lives in Morganville.

An older man, in a jumpsuit, ran into the room pushing a cart, with Eve following. He got right to work at cleaning up the mess.

"You better watch what you're doing next time you work with chemicals." He said, icily, after he finished cleaning up.

"I'll make sure Eve's not anywhere near them." Claire said, glaring at Eve. She held up her hands in the sign of surrender. With one last look, the janitor left. "After I clean up, we can leave. I'll try again on Monday."

"Sorry Claire-Bear. I didn't mean to, I was just excited." A smile spilt across her face and she started hopping around. It could only mean one thing. A boy. Michael.

"What?" She already had a guess, but she just had to be sure.

"Michael! He asked me to Prom!" She jumped and squealed even higher and louder.

"Oh my God! Finally. He's been trying to ask you for weeks!" On the outside she was ecstatic, but on the inside she was miserable. No guy, except Michael but that didn't count because he was her friend, even glanced her way, ever. And she desperately wanted some guy to care. But to them she was just the brainiac with the Goth sister.

"Come on, let's get home before it starts to get dark." They both shivered at the thought as they grabbed their bags and trudged outside.

LineBreakLineBreak-To Be Or Not To Be! Purple!-LineBreakLineBreak

When they got home, Claire spread out all her homework on the dining room table as Eve grabbed the phone and called Michael to talk about, who knows what.

She was barely listening to Eve's conversation but snapped her head up when she heard her name.

"What about me?" She asked.

"I said, you're your going to help me pick out my dress." Eve said, holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Oh come on Eve," she whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Even if I have to drag you from store to store myself." Eve had on an evil smile saying that she was serious.

"Eve, I love you and everything, but shopping with you takes years off my life." Michael obviously heard the last comment because he was laughing very loudly. And Eve had on a sour face.

"Does not!" She whined.

"Fine, but only because I know you would kidnap me in my pajamas."

"Yeah! We'll go tomorrow." By this time, Eve had put Michael on speaker phone so he could be part of the conversation.

"I have to study tomorrow for the English test." Eve was unfazed by this and she just rolled her eyes.

"Claire," Michael said from the phone. "You're smarter than all the teachers. You can out off studying for one day." Claire blushed and looked down as she mumbled a 'thanks.'

"Great! So tomorrow it is!" Eve said happily. "I have to go start dinner now."

"No!" Both Claire and Michael yelled.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because I want to _live_." Claire said.

"I'm not _that_ bad. She retorted.

"Yes you are." Michael and Claire said again.

"Oh be quiet." She puffed and crossed her arms.

"But Claire, there is something she can make." Her eyes lit up when he said that.

"Pancakes?" Claire asked.

"Nooo."

"Lasanga?"

"Nooo."

"Burnt toast!" They both shouted, then burst out laughing.

"How do you do that?" Eve looked freaked out. She always lloked like that when they said the same things at the same time.

"So what?" Claire asked.

"Talk at the same time. It's freaky. Especially in Spanish class."

"¿Realmente? ¡Enfríese!" They answered. In reality, they have no idea how they do it, but they think it's funny to mess with people. Even more so when they don't know them.

"Well since Mom's at a conference this weekend, _I_ have to get dinner ready. Bye Michael." And Claire walked into the kitchen.

She started to think about shopping with Eve. She always managed to get Claire into a dress, no matter how hard she resisted.

"This is going to be interesting." She muttered to herself as she started to pull things out of the fridge.

LineBreakLineBreak- I'm Buffaloed, I'm Buffaloed, I'm Confused-LineBreakLineBreak

"Claire! Do you think there's enough pasta for three?" Eve put the phone back in it's cradle. "Michael's coming over." And Claire knew exactly what that meant. His dad had gone and gotten drunk.

This has been happening more and more since the _incident_. Which also led Eve and Michael to get closer and eventually start to go out.

But it left Claire even more alone.

"Yeah, definitely. And he's getting here soon, right?" The sun was inching towards the horizon. Making Claire uneasy about Michael being outside.

"Well, duh. It's not like he'd be walking like a zombie over here. He's not an idiot."

"Weellll…" Eve's head snapped up to see Claire laughing, causing her to laugh, also. And that's what Michael walked in on.

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is kind of a filler chapter. And not the one where Claire and Shane meet. But it's soon. Maybe even the next one. Maybe.**

**And here's the chapter.**

Chapter 3

When Eve and Claire got their laughing under control, Claire finished up getting their dinner ready.

"So we met a really nice guy when we were at Common Grounds. Shane. He's in college." Eve said.

"Eve. You shouldn't be looking for another guy when you already have Michael." Claire said, winking at Michael.

"Not for me, for you. And Michael said he asked about you. Like where you were. He seemed interested."

"Are you trying to set me up, Eve? And send this, Shane guy, to jail? He has to be older than eighteen! Besides, he's not goin' to like someone like me." Claire said, rather harshly.

Then Michael, who had stayed quiet, assessing the situation, said, "Claire. What _is_ your problem? Why do you keep saying that your not good enough?"

Claire stood up and went into the kitchen and cleaned her plate off, then walked back to them and took a deep breath.

"Since _that_ night, you guys have gotten so close and mom got into her work. But what was I supposed to do? Study harder? Yeah, right! And no one talks to me. He was the one that pushed me to be the best. And now their _both_ gone!" Then she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

She started to cry after a while, and couldn't stop.

"Claire-Bear. It's Eve. Let me in." But she just turned on her radio. And (Change by Taylor Swift) came on.

-And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits ya-

-Somebody else got what you wanted again-

-You know it's all the same, another time and place-

-Repeating history and you're getting sick of it-

-But I believe in whatever you do-

-And I'll do anything to see it though-

-Because these things will change, can you see it now-

-These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down-

-It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win-

-We'll sing hallelujah!-

-We'll sing hallelujah! Oh-

-So we've been out numbered, raided and now cornered-

-It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair-

-We're getting stronger now from things they never found-

-They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared-

-You can walk away and say we don't need this-

-But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this-

-'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?-

-These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down-

-It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win-

-We'll sing hallelujah!-

-We'll sing hallelujah! Oh-

-Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees-

-Fight for what we worked for all these years-

-And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives-

-Will we stand up champions tonight?-

-It was the night things changed, can you see it now?-

-These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down-

-It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in-

-We'll sing hallelujah!-

-We sang hallelujah!-

-Hallelujah!-

This sparked something in Claire. It reminded her of Morganville. There were walls of secrecy everywhere. But if you broke those walls, or even tried to, you'd never sing hallelujah, or anything else.

And she's seen it happen more than once. But the people were innocent and wasn't spilling any secrets. One of them didn't even know. The walls weren't going to fall down and the secrets weren't going away or coming out anytime soon.

Claire turned down her radio and set her alarm, then went to sleep.

####LineBreakLineBreak-Now sing HALLELUJAH! Now sing HALLELUJAH!-LineBreakLineBreak####

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Claire's alarm went off at 8:30. Eve _always_ wanted to start her shopping expeditions earl_ish_. So she dragged herself to the bathroom and went through her normal routine. Brush teeth, comb hair, floss. Then got dressed and went downstairs in search of Eve and Michael.

When Claire found them, they were on the couch, with a laptop in the middle of them, laughing histerically.

"What's so funny guys?" She hesitantly asked.

They turned their heads to look at her. "Remember that Shane guy?" Eve asked as Claire winced, then nodded. "Someone recorded him talking to Bianca's older sister, Monica. And it's hilarious." She put the computer on her lap and patter the spot next to her on the couch. "Watch."

"_Hey Shaney. What are you doing?"_

"_Leaving. And I know you try to come off as sexy and alluring but your just slutty and needy. And your just no good in bed." And then the whole coffee shop cracked up._

"_Shut up! Ahhg!" Then she stopped away._

"Oh my God. She's worse than I remember. I didn't think that was possible." Claire said.

"I know. Insane. I'll be right back." and she bounded upstairs.

"Michael. I-I'm sorry. Sorry about how I exploded on you guys last night."

"It's ok, Claire. I can only partly understand what you're going through, but I know it must be hard." Michael leaned over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Michael." She said as she pulled away.

"I'm back! Claire we are going to go shopping now. Bye Michael!" Eve yelled as she pulled Claire out the door.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet, Eve! I'm hungry!" Claire whined.

"Fine. We'll stop for something. And you better take less than five minutes or else your getting five dresses and matching shoes and purses." Eve threatened.

"I'll take _four_ minutes." She said with a nervous grin on her face.

They stopped at a busy diner and Claire, as promised, finished her food in four minutes, starting when the plate touched the table.

She groaned as Eve pulled her into a dress shop full of fluffy, frilly, fru-fru dresses. Slinky, slimy, slutty dresses. And dresses that your great-great grandmother would wear.

And she thought one thing.

Oh no.

**Review. You know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't particularly like writing in the characters point of view because I always manage to make it messed up, but I had to, to make this chapter work.**

**It's in Shane's Point of View.**

Chapter 4

Why did I wake up at 9:00? Why! It's a Saturday morning, for cryin' out loud. But apparently that didn't stop Robert, the guy in the next room over, from blasting his music at 9:00 AM! So here I am, wandering the streets of Morganville, admiring all it's charming qualities.

'Now look at me,' I thought, 'I'm turning into a freaking weirdo! Charming qualities? Where . But did that come from? Sleep deprevation.'

When I went into the art supplies store, there was no one there, not including the cashier of course, who, not to mention, looked rather bored. I hurried out of that place so fast I would be surprised not to find skid marks.

The only thing that propelled me forward, was the thought of hot, steamy coffee running down my throat on my way to _Common Grounds_, I saw Eve in a dress shop looking at a pink dress, I just had to go inside.

"You don't exactly look like the kind of girl who would wear a pink dress." Eve spun around, surprised at my voice behind her.

"I'm not. This is for Claire to try on She should be out any second now. But you don't seem like the kind of guy to just walk into a dress store. Looking for anything in particular?" She put the dress back on the rack just as someone called out to Eve.

"No way am I coming out Eve! What were you thinking? It's horrible!"

"Is that Claire?" I whispered.

She nodded as she said, "Come on Claire, I _know_ you look great!" I wondered why Claire wouldn't come out of the dressing room, then I thought that Eve had gotten her into a totally inappropriate dress. But that all flew out the window when she came into view.

She was beautiful, to say the least.

The dress was light blue and only came up to about the mid-thigh. It was strapless and had a while design on the waist and left breast. Light ruffles from the waist line down. With black, sparkly heels.

But to me, Claire was more beautiful than anything, or the dress. She was kind of short and had brown hair and blue eyes. She was staring at me rather nervously and you could tell she wanted to back away back into the dressing room.

Eve ran over just before she turned away and pulled her over to me. I was speechless and all traces of tiredness gone. "Claire this is Shane. Shane this is Claire, my little sister."

She mumbled a small little, "Hi." I have to say, it was the best thing I've ever heard before.

"Hey." I said back.

"Claire we are _definitely_ getting you that dress. Now go change then it's my turn."

"Kay!" Then she ran back into the dressing room and I was staring after her with my mouth slightly open, like an idiot.

"That went better than I thought it would." Eve said cheerfully.

What do you mean? 'Better than you thought it would'?" I was really confused.

"Whenever she meets a new guy, or person, she doesn't say anything, at all."

"Wait, wait, wait. You thought about how me and Claire would meet?"

####LineBreakLineBreak-Fluffy Stuffed Tiger ,Fluffy Stuffed Tiger-LineBreakLineBreak####

What was Eve doing? She should have at least told me that he was going to be out there! She knows I don't do meeting people. But God knows he was cute! He was tall and muscular with a great head of hair. And his eyes were… they-they were indescribable. They showed shock and confusion, amazement and wonder, and an assortment of other emotions.

Now Eve is trying to get us alone together and get us to talk. But it's not like he'd actually talk to me. Only one way to find out though.

####LineBreakLineBreak-How's the weather in Hon Kong?-LineBreakLineBreak####

Claire finished putting on her regular clothes and went out to where Eve and Shane were waiting.

'What's he still doing here?' she thought. "Hey, Eve! Just pick a dress already and try it on." Claire said as she sat down on one of the many chairs.

"OK! I'll be right back!" And Eve went off bounding happily into the dressing rooms.

"Hang out in dress shops often?" Claire said, looking at a few dresses. As long as she didn't look at him, she could talk like she did to Michael.

"Totally. No I'm just hoping 'Satin's Little Helper' wears a pink dress. _That_ would be the highlight of my day." Shane said, glancing over at Claire hoping to see her face.

"Ha! Mom actually got her into a pastel pink dress and put little bows in her hair last month. It was hilarious!"

"And how did she do this? Don't think that Eve would be very happy about that."

"She wasn't until mom promised her a car after graduation. Then she couldn't get into it fast enough." Claire said with a little laugh.

"Ta Da!" Eve came out in a black strapless dress with a zebra print wrapping around, widening at the waist to the feet. With sparkles lining the print.

"Oh my God! Eve! That looks great!" She spun around making the bottom poof out.

"I know!" She squealed. "It's… what's that?" Eve practically floated over to a pinkdress. "This is perfect. If only it was in blue or purple. I'm going to ask the person over there." Her eyes were transfixed on the dress in her hands as she walked over to the cashier.

"That was weird." Claire said as she turned around and ran into Shane. "Sorry." She muttered and looked up into those deep, brown eyes.

"It's okay." Shane whispered and leaned down towards her. "I didn't mind." Claire slowly rose to her toes and tilted her head upwards. She let out a shakey breathe as his lips got closer and closer. When they almost touched who else but the town bitches and their entourages would break the almost perfect moment?

**The dress that Claire and Eve were wearing in this chapter will be on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. I was going to put this in the last chapter, but I forgot. :D**

**Shane isn't from Morganville. He's from some city I haven't named yet. And Alyssa and his mom and dad are there. So he doesn't know about the vampires.**

**Claire is from Morganville. She lives with her sister, Eve, and her mom. Her dad was killed, more on that later in the story.**

**Bianca is Monica's little sister, by one year. And they tolerate each other. More about them in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I always forget this. I don't know why though. Just one of those things. I do not own Morganville Vampires. But I do own Bianca and Hannah and the chocolate milk in my fridge.**

Chapter 5

Bianca and Monica walked in with Hannah, Gina, and Jennifer trailing along behind them like little puppy dogs. They stopped when they saw Claire and Shane. With Hannah on one side, then Gina, and Jennifer. Bianca and Monica were about a foot in front of them.

"Who's this Shane?" Monica asked. She was trying to sound nice and innocent but it sounded strained, with a hint of jealousy.

"My names Claire. I tutored you in Science last year." She said.

"Isn't that Goth girl your sister?" Bianca asked. She was a Senior at the high school, along with Hannah, her 'sidekick'. Bianca was also Monica's little sister. But they basically hated each other Monica would always have more power over Bianca, and she couldn't stand it. They only tolerated each other so that their daddy would keep giving them money for "sisterly bonding." AKA Shopping.

"Yeah." Claire absolutely hated it when people asked her that. Everybody already knew that, but it just wouldn't stick in their heads.

"Why would you want to hang out with _that_? Especially when you could be with me. I mean, she's so… ugly. No sense of style and-eww, that hair." Claire had had enough of her stupid taunting and ran past them and out the door. What hurt her the most, though, was that Shane hadn't even said anything.

Nada.

Zip. She thought that almost kissing someone meant that you liked them and liking a person, even as a friend, would permit sticking up for them. But he must have had a lapse in judgment when he was leaning into her. Thinking she was someone else.

Her feet were carrying her where she always went to think. Whenever she needed someone to talk to, whether it was about school, Eve, or just to get something off her chest. She went to talk to her dad.

She went there so much that she knew all the people buried along the path to her dad. Sounds creepy and Claire knew that, so she never told anyone. Not even Eve. But she just felt that these people wouldn't judge her. And Eve didn't know that Claire had even been to the cemetery since their dad was buried. Claire always told her she was at the library.

Claire stopped at one headstone and just looked at it for a while. "Hi dad." She laid down 'next' to him and started to cry. She didn't know if it was about Monica and Bianca. Shane. Or if it was about what happened to her dad. But she cried anyway.

####LineBreakLineBreak-Happy Birthday Someone! Happy Birthday!-LineBreakLineBreak####

"Now that, that _thing _is gone, how about you and I haven't seen it in a while." Monica walked forwards and put her hands on his chest.

"Monica. I don't like you." Shane was having a major déjà vu. What was happening was almost exactly like what happened in _Common Grounds_.

"Of course you do. You just keep denying it. You _know_ you want me, just like I want you." She slowly backed him up against the counter, pinning him in. Jennifer, Gina, and Hannah started to giggle uncontrollably. While Bianca was utterly discusted by the scene before her. **(I wouldn't blame her.)** Shane was about to say something when Eve said.

"Lets keep this PG. We are in a store after all." She had emerged from the backroom dressless. "Wouldn't want to scare the kids that are passing by. Not that there would be." But she muttered the last sentence more to herself than anyone else.

"Eww. This place is just crawling with vermon. Let's go somewhere else." With a flip of her hair and a snap of her fingers. Bianca stormed out quickly followed by the minions and her sister.

"Where's Claire? And what happened?"

"Uh…" Shane actually didn't really know. Claire said something about tutoring Monica and he started thinking about how smart she was to be able to do that. Some intelligent people aren't able to transfer that and teach someone else. While others were born for it. But he had focused so much of his mind on that, he had no idea what was going on around him. "Monica must have said something to her." He finally answered.

"Great. Let me just make sure the orders right and I'll go find her." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you don't mind. Could you check out the college library? The town one probably got to boring."

"Uh, sure. Give me your number so I can call you if I found her or not." They both wished that Claire carried her phone. She always left it at home, in her room.

"Make sure you call me if you find her. Monica, or any of them have a way of messing with her head. Especially all of them. And thanks. Most people wouldn't go looking for someone they just met."

Shane just smiled. "Well, I guess I'm not most people then, am I?" He waved bye and set off to find Claire, hopefully.

####LineBreakLineBreak-Dress Up Sally Website (Miss Congeniality)-LineBreakLineBreak####

"Did you find her?" Eve asked Michael. Shane didn't have any luck at the college and Eve had already checked the library and back at their house. Shane had come over because he felt that it was mostly his fault.

"No, but I think I might know where she is."

"Where?" Eve screamed.

"Uh. With your dad." He answered carefully. He was always a sore spot to talk about with Eve.

"Dad. Well then. Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go? Please." She started to shake lightly.

"Eve. You know you have to go. They're your sister and father. And you know she would want you there." Shane sat down next to Eve, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there when you get back."

"Okay."

"Good luck." Michael hung up and Eve sat frozen on the couch.

"You OK?" Shane asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah. Michael knows where Claire is. He'll be over in a few minutes."

"Where is she?"

"The cemetery. Visiting our dad." Shane froze. He Didn't know what to do or say so he just sat there. "You can stay here for a while, if you want. I'll be back, hopefully with Claire." Shane stayed. He felt like he should talk to Claire about what happened at the dress shop.


End file.
